sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
1936 Winter Olympics
| host_city = Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany | nations = 28 | athletes = 646 (566 men, 80 women) | events = 17 in 4 sports (8 disciplines) | opening = 6 February | closing = 16 February | opened_by = Führer Adolf Hitler | stadium = Große Olympiaschanze | winter_prev = Lake Placid 1932 | winter_next = St. Moritz 1948 → | summer_prev = Los Angeles 1932 | summer_next = Berlin 1936 }} The 1936 Winter Olympics, officially known as the IV Olympic Winter Games (French: Les IVes Jeux olympiques d'hiver) (German: Olympische Winterspiele 1936), was a winter multi-sport event that was celebrated in 1936 in the market town of Garmisch-Partenkirchen in Bavaria, Germany. The country also hosted the 1936 Summer Olympics, which were held in Berlin. It was the last year in which the Summer and Winter Games both took place in the same country (the cancelled Olympics of 1940 would have been held in Japan, with Tokyo hosting the Summer Games and Sapporo hosting the Winter Games). The 1936 Winter Olympics were organized on behalf of the German League of the Reich for Physical Exercise (DRL) by Karl Ritter von Halt, who had been named President of the Committee for the organization of the Fourth Winter Olympics in Garmisch-Partenkirchen by Reichssportführer Hans von Tschammer und Osten. Highlights with Rudolf Hess, president of IOC count Henri de Baillet-Latour, and Adolf Hitler]] * German skier Willy Bogner took the Olympic oath during the opening ceremonies. * Alpine skiing made its first appearance in the winter Olympics as the combined, which added a skier's results in both the downhill and slalom. German athletes Franz Pfnür won men's alpine and Christl Cranz won women's alpine events. * Ivar Ballangrud won three out of the four speed skating races. * Sonja Henie won her third consecutive gold medal in woman's figure skating. * Switzerland won the 4 man bobsled in a time of 5:19.85. * Great Britain upset 1932 gold medalists Canada in ice hockey when Edgar Brenchley scored the winning goal within the last ninety seconds. * The country who won the overall games was Norway with a total of 7 gold medals, 5 silver medals and 3 bronze medals. * These games had the largest and heaviest medals ever awarded to athletes: diameter, thick, weighing . Sports Medals were awarded in 17 events contested in 4 sports (8 disciplines). * * *Skating ** ** *Skiing ** ** *** *** *** Demonstration sports * Military patrol * Ice stock sport Venues *Große Olympiaschanze – Cross-country skiing, Nordic combined, Opening and Closing Ceremonies, and Ski Jumping. *Gudiberg – Alpine skiing (combined – slalom) *Kreuzjoch – Alpine skiing (combined – downhill) *Kreuzeck – Alpine skiing (downhill finish line) *Olympia-Kunsteisstadion – Figure skating and Ice hockey *Riessersee and surrounding areas – Bobsleigh, Ice hockey, and Speed skating Participating nations 28 nations sent athletes to compete in Germany. Australia, Bulgaria, Greece, Liechtenstein, Spain, and Turkey all made their Winter Olympic debut in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, and Estonia, Latvia, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, and Yugoslavia all returned to the Games after having missed the 1932 Winter Olympics. Number of athletes by National Olympic Committees (from highest to lowest) Medal count figure skater Sonja Henie]] Podium sweeps See also *National Socialist League of the Reich for Physical Exercise References Notes Citations External links * * * Complete official IOC report. In German * The program of the 1936 Garmisch-Partenkirchen Winter Olympics Further reading *''Berlin Games – How Hitler Stole the Olympic Dream'', by Guy Walters (UK) 0060874120 (USA) Category:1936 Winter Olympics Category:Olympic Games in Germany Category:Winter Olympics by year Category:1936 in German sport Category:1936 in multi-sport events Category:Sport in Garmisch-Partenkirchen Category:February 1936 sports events Category:Winter multi-sport events in Germany Category:1930s in Bavaria Category:Sports competitions in Bavaria